Sides
by Seiko
Summary: A short fic about an OC trying to figure out which side of herself she should choose. An appearance from Obi Wan and Boba Fett!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters but the original characters are mine J 

****

Sides

Through the cloud of smoke, one of the two suns had begun to set. Its usual bright yellow had turned to a deep, rich red, which set the sky ablaze with colour. The second sun sat a bit higher than the first. It gave off a soft green glow. Mist had come with the setting of the suns and it covered the ashes of war with a thin blanket of white. No birds sounded among the large trees of this area. No wildlife moved through the scorched grass that grew in clumps on the forest floor. This part of the planet was dead, a casualty of war. 

One lone figure huddled in a growth of brambles, hiding there from the sight of her enemies. She checked her chrono, five past eleven. A chill wind blew in from the east, disturbing the leaves of the trees overhead. She stretched her back slightly and felt pins and needles spread over her legs. Up above, beyond the atmosphere of the planet, she could see the tiny flashes of light of the starships that were locked in battle. Moisture hung heavily in the air and small beads of sweat rolled over her face. She wiped them away with growing frustration. Where was her assigned squad? What was going on beyond the Imperial boundary lines? Her Comm transmitter beeped softly. She flicked it on hoping for some answers. A face appeared in the small video box. The face of Jow Huhg, her leading commander. He was streaked with dirt and dust and a small trickle of blood seeped down his cheek from a recent cut. He nodded in greeting.

" Captain Kya Rylan, what is your current position?"

She glanced at her compass,

" Two miles east of Labei, 45 degrees southwest, 7 degrees north," she replied.

Jow shouted some orders to an unknown off screen

" Alright, there has been a change of plans. Delta 1 has already been taken over by Squad 5. Your mission now is to change course to 68-73-8200. That's where you will meet up with Squad 8. They will inform you of the rest of your duty. Huhg out."

The screen faded to black and Kya flipped the switch to off. She replaced her Comm unit and punched the new coordinates into her navicomputer. She picked up her assault rifle and headed silently into the darkening forest.

Dead leaves rustled beneath her feet as she walked. The sounds of bombs and gunfire were louder than before as she continued her course to her new destination. A light rain had started, making the ground muddy and slick. Kya glanced into the brush every few seconds, afraid of an ambush or wild creature. Ukis was known to have large carnivores that prayed on anything they could find. She was hopeful that they all had been scared off by the bombings. She sighed and let her thoughts drift for a while. She thought about her home world and family that she had to leave in order to serve in the Mandalorians. Although it had been well worth it, she still missed her mother's loving touch and her brother's laughter. She wondered how they were doing, how they were coping with the war. Kya touched her thigh lightly. Through the fabric of a secret pouch, she could feel her father's lightsaber. Her only memory and possession of him. He had been a Jedi before he was killed ten years ago. Kya shivered suddenly at the thought of her secret being found out. The people she had been working with for the past two years would kill her. They would kill her without any thought, and emotion.

Suddenly a sharp snap sounded in the bushes off to her right. Kya come out of her trance, quickly brought her gun level and crouched into a kneeling position. She held her breath as the branches parted and a ragged, cloaked form appeared. It looked around; its gaze fell upon her. The being stilled and raised its arms to show it had no weapons. 

" Pull back your hood," Kya ordered.

The being did as it was told. The face of a middle age man stared back at her. Brown hair, clean-cut, charming face. Handsome would be the word to describe him.

" Please, I mean you no harm...I'm unarmed...hardly worth your time," the man panted as he struggled to catch his breath.

" Who are you?" she asked cautiously,

" My name is Ben. I'm.... a healer of some sorts."

That word rang through Kya's mind.

" Open your robes," she commanded harshly. The man gave her a sad glance and undid the belt that fastened the garment of brown cloth together. Underneath he wore a plain gray bodysuit and around his waist he wore a black belt with a lightsaber attached on the side.

" So...you're a Jedi, aren't you?" The words were more a thought than a question. The man nodded and to his surprise Kya lowered her gun. She stood and approached him.

" My father was one, and I started to follow in his footsteps so I guess you and I are sort of..." she trailed off,

" The same?" he asked. She glared at him, then her face softened.

" I guess...."

The man looked her over slowly and he touched the red and black symbol on her shoulder armor.

" You're a Mandalorian..."

It was an accusation, like being part Jedi and a Mandaloian was a crime.

" They'll kill you if they ever find out," he said softly. Kya nodded. Her eyes burned as tears formed.

" I don't know what to do," she whispered," I'm afraid."

Ben put his arms around her and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

Kya felt strange. She felt she could trust this man even though they had just met a few minutes ago. Something about him was calming and soothing. She closed her eyes as the feeling of protection surrounded her. This man was truly someone great and important, hardly someone to just be killed because of what and who he was, or what side he chose to be on. Nothing mattered...nothing.

Ben smiled to himself as he looked down at the sleeping form of the young woman. She sighed and snuggled closer to him. Suddenly a picture formed in his mind. She was in it. Older and beautiful. Another man was also in the image; he had blond hair and light blue eyes. Ben frowned, this man seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place where he had seen him. They were walking though some sort of meadow which was edged by a thick jungle. A temple stood in the distance and many beings, male and female, alien and human, could be seen. Peace surrounded them all, except this woman. Could this be a part of her future?

He was still trying to figure this out when a bolt of blue energy struck the ground near him and the woman. The shot had come from the jungle. He swung around and Kya woke up.

" What? What's going on?" Kya asked dazed. The trance had left her weak and confused.

Movement could be seen behind two large trees. A dark form shifter and emerged from the blackness, gun aimed at both of them. The greenish gray armor of a Mandalorian appeared. A helmet covered his face and he was loaded with weapons. Kya recognized the mask and symbols on the armor.

" Jaster," she whispered.

She knew Jaster. They had worked together on the same team once. He was one of the most deadliest people Kya had ever known. 

Jaster nodded in greeting, the visor on his helmet reflected the setting of the suns that could be seen over the treetops. Jaster pointed the gun at Ben.

" I know who you are and for that you must be eliminated," Jaster said in a low gravelly voice. He took aim and fired.

" No!" Kya shouted and stepped in front of Ben. Her saber snapped on and a beam of red flashed outward. The bolt of energy from Jaster's gun was reflected off of her saber and it hit harmlessly into the trunk of an old tree.

" You...a Jedi," Jaster hissed angrily at Kya,

" You can't hurt him...you have to let him go," she pleaded,

" Why? Is he special to you?" Jaster growled. 

Kya stared at him in mock surprise. She hadn't expected him to say something like that. It sounded as though he was jealous.

" No...yes...in a way," she fumbled. She turned slightly. "Run Ben. I'll take care of this. Get to safety. Survive."

Ben nodded and touched her shoulder lightly then disappeared into the trees. Kya turned back to Jaster.

" Kill me if you must, I will give up my life for his."

Jaster shook slightly with anger. He raised his gun again. Kya closed her eyes, waiting for the shot.

Hell broke loose.

Kya hadn't even heard the bomb coming. It impacted on the ground twenty meters away from her. She felt herself being thrown by the shock waves and she hit the earth hard. Sharp pains flew though her body and her breath became a ragged gasp. Warm blood flowed from wounds and mixed with the mud and dirt. A heavy cloud of smoke and dust rose and blinded her sight. She felt herself get tired. Blackness threatened to surround her, to suffocate her.

Jaster found the still form of Kya a few minutes later. He had been far away enough from the explosion to miss most of the impact. Kya had not. He kneeled down beside her and took off one of his gloves. He pressed his hand to her neck and felt a light pulse. She opened her eyes slightly.

" Jaster..." she moaned and slipped into unconsciousness. He replaced his glove and swung his gun over his shoulder. He carefully picked up her lightsaber, which lay beside her on the ground. He placed it in one of his pockets and gently picked up Kya.

" You will die...but not today," Jaster spoke softly and carried her off into the dark jungle. 

The war continued on for five more years. The Imperials won in the end against the rebelling forces. The Mandalorians slaughtered almost all of the Jedi. Ben and Kya were not one of them. Jaster had taken Kya to a nearby med. center outside the war zone. There she made a slow but steady recovery. Jaster meanwhile continued his duty of a Mandalorian and helped the Imperial takeover. He checked in on Kya once in a while. Ben meanwhile made it to Rebel ground. He stayed there trying to use his powers to heal the sick and mentally injured, but with the Imperial forces closing in, he had no choice but to leave the planet in search for safety. Now he lives on a backwater planet that the Imperials ignore. Jaster soon after the war left the Mandalorians in search for another job. He became an Imperial for three years then went into bounty hunting. Under an adopted name, he is known throughout the galaxy. Kya however has not been seen or heard of since the end of the war. Her family had been killed and her home destroyed so people believe that she didn't have anything to stay for and so she left in search of a new life. Others believe that the remaining Mandalorians had killed her. Only one person knows she stills lives. He knows because of a vision he had; a vision of her future. 


End file.
